


Cast Away

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has dug himself deep into a business that he most likely won't be able to get out of. Eren has no memory of his life eight years ago. When they meet, the dark paths they are both headed on take an immediate change-for the better or worse? Will Levi be able to let Eren in, or will he just build his walls up taller? What happened to Eren in those ten years that he has no recollection of? Can a love that is cursed from the very start be saved?</p><p>(E for future chapters :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this fic :) please leave comments with reccomendations or anything (it really helps)

  
Cold. Cold was the only sensation circulating through Eren's head as he ran down the dark street. The dull lights above him barely lit up the rat-infested crevices of the buildings. He felt the pounding of his pulse race all the way to his fingertips as he stumbled into the wall of a tall brick building. Eren attempted to grab at the slimy stone to keep himself upright, his heavy breathing echoing into the cul-de-sac ahead of him. Failing to find a purchase with his hands, his legs gave way and he slid down to the cold pavement, unseeing eyes wide open but staring at nothing. He pressed his head against the wall despite its foul smell, its coldness giving his thoughts some clarity.

Eren replayed the scene in his head. He was smiling for the first time in years, thinking that his life was finally starting to look up - until he arrived at his apartment. Well, not exactly. He reached the door only to find a big master lock chained to the knob, and a paper taped to the surface, its angry red letters making a bold declaration to all who passed by.

 _Eviction_.

He knew it would happen, but had pushed it to the back of his mind and almost completely forgotten about it. Now it was too late. All his things were gone, and he had no place to go, no family to visit, no friends to run to. His foster sister that he had been so close to was gone; she had vanished without leaving a trace - not even a note.

Eren wasn't sad, or even angry. He'd already spent the past five years tossing his emotions around, scaring everyone away from him. No, he wasn't sad, or angry, or even scared. He just felt so damn empty, like someone took a giant spoon and hollowed him out completely. The only person who kept him going was his friend Armin, who tried so very hard to keep Eren on his feet. His fingers twitched towards the antiquated flip phone lingering in his pocket - his only remaining possession aside from a week-old piece of chewed gum and some lint - but he didn't want to put more stress on the already overburdened architect.

The innocent child that Eren used to be smiled up at him from the back of his mind, covered by an impassable layer of opaque glass. That Eren is gone now.  
Eren heard a pair of footsteps approaching from behind him, and he tilted his head slightly to be met with a disgusted sneer from the couple. Heat rising to his cheeks, he stood up and shuffled to an alleyway near the corner where he slid down and sat back on the ground, the only sound being the faint sirens and car horns. A choked sob escaped his lips, but there were no tears left to be shed; he used them up a long time ago. Instead, he watched as the artificial yellow streetlight buzzed, then flickered and went out. The resulting darkness slowly crept around him as he laid his head onto his knees and closed his eyes, willing his life to dissipate into a fog and drift away.

Eren's half-consciousness prevented him from hearing another set of footsteps, this time heading in his direction.

"Oi, kid." A low voice, deep and smooth but with a slight edge to it, emerged from the darkness and snapped him out of his zone. He looked up, gaze meeting that of a short male with straight, black hair. Eren couldn't make out most of his features due to a dark green hood that was pulled up to shield his face against the biting wind. The shadows around the cul-de-sac shifted as he took a step closer, a sliver of moon providing the sole source of light now that the only working streetlight had gone out.

"What do you want?" Eren snapped back, voice dry and cracked.

"Your family kick you out or something?" The man paid no attention to Eren's unwelcoming tone.

That struck a nerve. "I don’t have any family," he muttered with a pointed glare.

The man gave no apparent reaction, instead opting to stare evenly back at him. "You got a place to stay?"

"Why would you want to know?" Eren snapped back, his temper short.

“Well, I wouldn’t want some innocent brat to get fucking raped when I could’ve done something to help.” His eyes rolled to the left, gazing at the street thoughtfully. “I don’t like unnecessary emotional trauma.”

Eren glared up at the shadowed face, pulling his legs up further into his chest.

“How do I know that you won’t attack me?”

“Fucking hell, you little shit,” he groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose, "I have better things to do than sit here and play your games; do you want my help or not?"

Eren let out a muffled sigh of defeat and pulled himself to his feet, mumbling a small, "Fine."

The man turned sharply and backtracked towards a sleek black car, his short gait swiftly closing the distance at an alarmingly fast rate. Eren vaguely wondered how legs that short were able to walk that fast, but he managed to keep up.

The man climbed into the drivers seat and gestured for Eren to get in the other side. Eren flopped in, trying to prepare himself for the questions he knew would come. His thoughts were muted and barely even coherent.

 _I'm just so tired_.

Eren sagged into the pristine leather seat and felt his eyelids flutter shut, not strong enough to pull them open.  
~~*~~  
 _(Levi):_  
 _Holy shit, what did I get myself into now?_

He groaned internally and ran a hand through his hair. Glancing over at the passed out Eren, he watched the patches of light from shops and streetlights ripple over his features like water. Eren's face looked pained even in his sleep, upper lip twisted and breaths short. Pulling up to his apartment, he groaned, anticipating having to carry Eren into the elevator and drag him to his room. Which, a couple minutes later, was exactly what he did.

After he unlocked the door, Eren leaning on him like a drunken man, he flopped the boy onto the nearest couch unceremoniously. A quick flick of his hand on the light switch lit up the big penthouse, and he heard the faint thrum of the heater turning on. he wandered to the bathroom after shrugging off his jacket and folding it neatly on the side of the couch. He had no clue what to do about the stray teen in his living room.

His cell phone vibrated on the bathroom counter. A warmth filled his stomach as he saw the big "Erwin" on the caller ID.

"Hey," he answered immediately

"Levi, I have another run for you tonight."

He heard Erwin's deep, masculine voice through the speaker and almost gave in immediately. But then he recalled the kid passed out in his room and thought twice.

"I can't," he said with a sigh

"Excuse me?" He could hear the annoyance in Erwin's tone.

"I said I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't? This is an important job and you’re the only one who’d be able to get it done!"

"Sorry, Erwin," he said, "but I have some things I have to take care of.”

"What sort of things?"

"Well, y'know, a personal life," he spat back venomously.

"Last time I checked in, _I_ was your only personal life."

Levi cringed and leaned on the bathroom counter.

"And," Erwin continued, "you know that its impossible to have any close connections with friends," he paused and lowered his voice dangerously, "if you still want the job, that is.”

Levi paused. He couldn't lose this job. Not only did it mean that he would be left to deal with the boring other life of a corporate worker, but it meant losing Erwin as well.

_If Erwin really wanted you, he'd pull himself out of the business with you._

Levi mentally kicked the stupid voice in his head and slammed his phone down on the marble sink. After letting out an annoyed groan, he picked his phone back up and sent a text to Erwin.

"Fine."

"I'll do it."  
~~*~~  
(Eren):  
Eren groaned and cracked his eyes open, disoriented. First of all, he was in a room. Definitely not his room, at that. It was clean, surprisingly so; it also had a clear view of the city, obviously a penthouse and very expensive apartment.

He sat up slowly as the past night rushed back to him. It crashed down on his mind and he wanted to lay down again. He turned his head to scan the apartment. It was pretty damn big, and everything was organized and clean. The city was washed in the golden light of dawn. He heard the sound of a coffee pot from the other room and followed the smell.

As he stumbled in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he caught sight of his "savior." Eren had to do a double take. He was very short but obviously well toned. His fine features and soft looking dark hair caught Eren off guard, a spark of attraction lighting up in his gut. He frowned, he hadn't felt like that in a long time. Eren stood there, locked in the man's gaze like a deer in the headlights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi slams lots of doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy :D

"Uh-" he stuttered, shifting his weight onto another leg. The man was staring at him steadily, and Eren flicked his eyes to the side, anywhere other than the man's face or body. Wanting to break the most awkward silence he'd ever experience, he realized that he didn't know the man's name.

"I never got your-" "Levi," the man interrupted, "my name's Levi."

"Oh." Eren ran a hand through his hair and looked down, embarrassed. He was practically pinned in place under the stare of this man and he didn't have a single thing to say.

"Well, I'm Eren, Eren Yeager," he started, "and, uhh, thanks for..all this....and y’know....like...saving me I guess." He trailed off, his face turning red as he processed the horse shit that was just spewing out of his mouth.

"Don't stress about it," Levi said, narrowing his eyes at Eren. "And for the love of god, go take a shower." Prodding Eren in the back with one finger, he shooed him into the bathroom.

Eren walked inside on unsteady legs and closed the door heavily behind him. Shutting his eyes, he let out a shaky breath and rubbed a hand over his face. He cringed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The skin beneath his eyes was dark and sagged heavily. His eyes which were once an unusually bright shade of green, looked washed-out against his complexion. He turned away, not wanting to see how terrible he looked.

He turned the hot water faucet on and heard the empty sucking sound of water filling the pipes until the it sprayed out of the shower head. Eren stared at the water droplets running down the edges of the porcelain tub and shrugged off his clothes slowly. He stepped into the tub and pulled the glass door closed. Eren closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the water massage his skin, reaching towards the shampoo bottles that rested on the corner shelf built into the wall. He rubbed some into his hair, scrubbing the grime out to wash down the drain. Just as he reached for the bar of soap, he heard Levi open the door to the bathroom loudly.

"Brat you better not be fucking using my soap on your dirty-ass body," he growled.

"Uhh," Eren was still caught off guard from his sudden entrance. A bar of soap dropped over the top of the shower door and Eren stared at it.

"Use that one." He heard the door slam shut. Eren's face flamed red for no particular reason and he picked up the soap, finishing his shower. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the towel rack and dried himself off, feeling cleaner than he had in weeks.

"Uhh Levi?" He asked, "what do I do with the soap?" he heard an annoyed grunt from the other room.

"Put it in that zip lock bag and throw it away."

"O-okay?" He did as he was told, placing the practically brand new soap in the bag and putting it in the empty trash can near the toilet. _I'm not that gross, am I?_ He looked down at his dirty clothes and groaned, not wanting to put them on in their current state. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Levi?" He looked around for the man and saw the back of his head from the kitchen. His head was bent down and his cell phone was up to his ear.

"......I can't, Erwin!" He spoke in a barely audible harsh whisper.

"....No! Can't you get Reiner to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." There was a long pause.

"....I know." Then he hung up the phone and stood up. Eren abruptly turned into the bathroom, getting his nerves under control. After hearing Levi shuffle through a cupboard for something, he stepped out once again.

"Levi, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" He turned around to face Eren. Levi was openly eyeing his body and Eren blushed in horror. He found a streak of courage and glared at the shorter man.

"Do you have a reason for staring, or are you just trying to make me feel uncomfortable?" Levi's eyes snapped up and he gave a clipped, fake laugh.

"Don't get too full of yourself, brat. I was just thinking that you could spare me the view of your scrawny chest and put some clothes on." Eren crossed his arms, pouting.

“My clothes are all dirty” Levi walked into his room and beckoned to Eren. He followed, arms still crossed in self consciousness. A mahogany bureau stood in the corner of the room. Levi walked over, bare feet padding along the hardwood floor.

"Here." Levi pulled out a large white T-shirt and a pair of black boxers. "My clothes would be too small so use Erwin's."

Eren immediately recognized the name from Levi's conversation on the phone. A strange feeling of uneasiness filled his gut and he wanted to know more. Knowing that Levi wouldn't appreciate his curiousity, he made a conscious decision to keep his mouth shut. Only a couple seconds passed before he heard his mouth blurt out,"Who's Erwin?" Eren cursed his mouth's mind of its own. Why couldn't he keep it shut for two minutes?

The stink eye that was sent his way was to be expected. Levi didn't answer Eren, he simply ignored him as if his presence was meaningless. The man turned away, walking out the door and closing it behind him, an unspoken hint to get some clothes on.

Eren looked at the clothes on the bed and picked up the t-shirt, slipping it over his head and dropping the towel simultaneously. It was too big for him and hung to his upper thigh. He pulled on the boxers and realized that he needed pants. Walking over to the bureau, he pulled one of the drawers open and peered in.

Looking under a couple shirts, he caught sight of something green. He lifted more clothes from the bottom of the drawer and his eyes widened. The entire bottom of the drawer was covered in wads of cash. He grabbed one and held it up in shock.

 _Where did he get all this-_ Eren heard the door open and his head turned towards the noise. He could see the gears turning in Levis head and immediately scrambled to put the money back where he found it. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

The money was ripped from his hand and thrown into the drawer, his wrist clamped by a strong hand. He watched Levi slam the drawer shut. The shorter man dragged him out of the room by his wrist. Eren grimaced, sure there would be bruising there the next day.

Levi pushed him down onto the couch and stood in front of him, visibly fuming. He leaned in, gripping the fabric of Eren's shirt.

"Never touch my stuff again, got it?" Eren gave a tiny petrified nod. Levi let go and stood up. He brought his hand up and Eren flinched, sure he was going to hit him. But as he cracked one eye back open, he realized that Levi was only reaching for his car keys that were on the table behind the couch.

He stared in silence as Levi grabbed his dark green jacket and a briefcase, walking towards the door.

"If anything is moved by the time I come back, you'll pay for it." He turned around to look at Eren.

"And I'll know if you touch anything, Yeager."

A wide-eyed Eren watched Levi storm out the door and slam it behind him. Once he heard the lock of the door slide into place, he let out the large breath he had been holding in. Looking around the apartment, he felt his curiosity begin to rise again. He really really needed to get another look into that drawer.

He crept over to Levi's bedroom again, trying to be as quiet as possible even though there was no one home. When he reached the bedroom, he glanced back at the front door, anticipating Levi to come bursting in once again. The apartment was silent, and he turned back to the bedroom door, brushing away his previous apprehension. He curled his fingers around the silver knob and pulled down, finding the door to be locked. He let out a muttered curse. _Of course he locked it, am I being that stupid?_ Eren let his hand slip from the knob and treaded back to the couch, where he sat down on the farthest end.

He gazed out of the big window and saw something that caught his eye. Walking over, he pressed his fingertips to the tempered glass and looked down on the city. He could see the Bay Bridge from where he was, as well as Treasure Island and a corner of the Ferry Building. Levi's high rise apartment had a gorgeous view of downtown San Francisco and he gasped, smiling. He could stare at this all day.

He slid down to the ground in front of the window, thinking about all the possibilities of why Levi could have all that money. He tried to occupy his bran with only those thoughts. He wanted just a few more moments of peace. Eren didn't want to deal with the darkness that sat in the back of his minds like dirty oil in the corners of an abandoned parking lot. Those could come later.

~~*~~

 _(Levi):_ Levi sighed as he slammed the door behind himself. That brat was really getting on his nerves. He stuffed his keys into his pocket and walked towards the elevator. He leaned against the elevator wall once he was inside, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wished he could have just stayed home.

The elevator bell made a sharp ding and he stepped out into the parking garage, heading towards his car. Slipping into the black leather seat after unlocking it, he pulled out of his spot and onto Market Street. There were crowds of tourists unaware of the traffic, walking into the streets and taking pictures, completely oblivious.

Levi let out a frustrated huff and checked his watch. 25 minutes later, he was pulling out the transponder Erwin had given him and driving into another parking garage. After locking his car and grabbing his black briefcase, he headed to the elevator. He ignored the questioning glance of a middle aged woman who was exiting the elevator gave to him and walked in, pressing the button for the 4th floor.

As he made his way to room 413, he felt a nervous coil form in his stomach. He stole another look at his watch before knocking on the door. 5:25. _Shit I’m late. It’s already getting dark_.

“You’re late.” Erwin opened the door and stared down at Levi. Levi glared back up at him.

“Sorry.” Erwin only looked at him and held out a black briefcase. Levi took it and gave him the one that he was holding.

“Be careful,” Erwin said, handing him a slip of paper. Levi rolled his eyes to mask the jump his stomach made in response to his words. He grabbed the paper and shoved it into his pocket to join his car keys.

“I’ll be fine.” He turned away as Erwin closed the door. Ten minutes later he pulled up to the address written on the slip of paper. He was right in the middle of the Tenderloin district, one of the roughest areas in San Francisco.

Levi sighed and reached under his seat for his handgun. He grabbed a clip from the glovebox and loaded it into the gun, slipping it into the waist of his pants. Stepping out of the car with the briefcase, he pulled up his hood to conceal his features. The sun was fading fast and the streetlights in the area were all broken. He glanced at the alley in disgust. There were homeless people covered in blankets rummaging through dumpsters, sleeping on the ground, or staring at nothing with shaking hands. He walked quickly past a man who was talking to himself, searching the ground for stray needles.

Levi caught sight of a man standing near the end of the alley. He narrowed his eyes and headed for him. He was used to this kind of routine, he knew what to look for. The man was huddled in a long black coat, a dirty brown beanie casting a shadow over his features. His eyes met Levi’s; a silent confirmation. Levi stopped in front of the man and Held out his hand. He only then noticed the way the man was shaking, his eyes red and his right hand concealed in his coat. From the corner of his eye, he saw three other men start to walk slowly towards them, their intentions clear. _Shit._

He threw his hand to the gun in his pants just as a silver glint of a blade appeared from the man's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Lets see how many people got the R3F3R3NC3 I put in there >:]))   
> Please comment and critique, I'd really really appreciate it! >u

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by profoundfish on ff.net :D


End file.
